Thanks Umbridge
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: Who would have thought that Lee once said, he would like to thank Umbridge? Not Hermione. HG/LJ


I sat on my favourite couch in the Gryiffindor-common room. It was very quiet.

Everyone was at the Quidditch match. Hufflepuff played against Ravenclaw. But I was not interested in Quidditch. That's exactly why I was sitting all alone in front of the fire. I'm finishing my essay for Professor Snape when the door opened and three annoyed Gryffindors purely stormed in. Fred and George Weasley, together with their best friend Lee Jordan. I looked at the again on my parchment before I blushed. I laughed myself out that I was always red because of Lee. He just looked too good with almost black hair and broad shoulders

"How dare she just!" Fred spat contemptuously.

"She's a real annoying bitch." He sat down next to me and added, with a look to me. "Hi Hermione," They all looked very frustrated.

I smiled to him, "Hey. Everything's fine? "

"Nothing is fine. Lee can no longer comment on the games. Because ... "began Fred.

"Umbidge? " I asked without thinking twice, and was of course correct.

"Did you just say UmBIDGE?" Lee asked puzzled.

"Yes. Fits, right? "I said as I grab a book," Today was not the first time I was allowed, to stay behind with her. "The three boys looked at me astonished.

"You?" Fred said distraught.

"Yes me. I have now almost every two days detention with her." I hissed, with my thoughts on the in pink dressed devil.

"How many scars?", wanted to know George.

"Should be close to a 20 different sentences.", I guessed.

"Wow. I had not expected. What did you have to write last time? ", now it was Lee, who looked at me in awe. His eyes fixed on mine, and I nervously looked away.

"I'm supposed to not interfere in the things of others.", I quoted my hated professor, when she told me with a grin, the feather in the hand pressed, who wrote with my own blood.

Now grinned Fred: "Yes, so what I had imagined.", But when he saw my evil eye, he stammered, "But what I meant ... I ... well ... George ... we better get going ... we still wanted to go to Alicia!" He pulled his laughing brother toward the exit, leaving Lee and me thus alone. We both did not know what to say.

But, after a while, Lee began: "What scar hurts the most?" He whispered and sat on the vacant seat next to me. I pointed to my right hip, and he understood. He smiled at me sympathetically and gently pushed my top up slightly, so he could look at the inflamed scar. Lee drove gently with his fingertips on the red words that were immortalized in my skin. I shuddered, but he did not notice. Or, he ignored it. Then, he looked me in the face, smiled and gave me a kiss on my closed eyelid. I smiled as he pulled my legs onto his lap to slide closer to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, when I noticed that he easily stroked my arm.

"Lee", I broke the pleasant silence.

"Hmm?" He answered. Eyes closed and dreamy expression

"What are you thinking?" I asked, a little embarrassing, but I could not hold back the question.

He smiled and said: "I just realized that I have to say thanks to Umbridge."

I let out a surprised breath and drew my eyebrows together, "How may I understand that now? After all this, ... PERSON is responsible for that my whole body is full of scars and I see you and the Weasley twins know their intended no better. "

"I meant the commentator-ban." Lee said quickly.

Now I was completely confused: "But you love Quidditch!"

The boy next to me, smiled at me and said: "But otherwise I would never get the opportunity for this." With that, he took my face in his large, yet beautiful hands and pressed his full, soft lips on mine. He sighed and pulled me closer to him when I started to return the kiss, I parted reluctantly from him, when I heard voices from the door.

He whispered to me:" Tonight, nine o'clock, Astronomy Tower." I nodded and already stormed into the crowds of students in the small space. I got up to go to Harry and Ron, but turned around once more, to see how his friends quickly surrounded Lee. But he just looked me in the eye and winked at me. My heart took a hop and I gave him a bright smile. I felt like someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around after a brief hesitation.

"Hermione, the game was great. Too bad you were not there. You should have gone with us, but you would not listen. ", babbled Ron.

I smiled at him, "No, my afternoon was great." I realized that the two were quite confused, but I walked past them and ran towards the door. I felt a pair of eyes in my back. I knew without looking that it was HE. How? It's simple. Because of the butterflies that celebrating a party in my stomach.


End file.
